Metroidvania
by Batard de ses mort
Summary: Samus se perds dans un stage qu’elle croyait pourtant si bien connaitre et y fait une sombre rencontre qui changera sa vie a tout jamais.
1. Rencontre

Hey, c'est Bâtard de ses morts et voici ma première fanfic sur ssb ultimate avec Dracula et Samus sans armure ! Classé MA

Depuis ses débuts, Samus a rencontré au long de sa carrière de nombreuses personnes, certains des amis, d'autres des ennemis. Et il y avait de nombreux endroits qu'elle aimait bien : mais elle n'avait qu'un préféré et c'était le donjon de Castlevania. Elle adorait son ton lugubre et ses escaliers. Mais à la fin de la visite apparaissait un ennemi.

Un grand homme pâle enveloppé d'une large cape noir et deux dents aiguisés sortaient de son malicieux sourire. Celui-ci se mit à attaquer Samus qui ne portait pas alors son armure, la laissant sans aucune protection. Elle dû faire preuve d'agilité afin d'éviter les coups monstrueux portés par l'homme, mais soudainement, le drame se réalisa : venant de derrière elle, elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir le coup se cogner dans son bassin. Quand elle atterrit au sol, cents sa tête qui cette fois cogna le sol, puis perdit connaissance.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se trouvait dans une spacieuse salle en pierre où se trouvait un lit (sur lequel elle était allongée), deux fauteuils en cuir et une table en pierre accompagnée de chaises en bois. Il y avait également un balcon où se tenait l'homme au crocs tranchants, face à la lune et au milles étoiles. Quand Samus se leva, celui-ci se retourna et dit :

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. Vous pouvez remerciez ma gentillesse que n'obtient seulement les personnes que je porte dans mon cœur.

\- Tu racontes quoi là ? Dit Samus avec sursaut.

\- Je me présente, je me nomme Dracula et je suis l'humble propriétaire de ce donjon et voici ma chambre à coucher.

\- J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, merci pour le lit...

Dracula pris alors un air choqué, comme sa belle et tendre ne semblait pas comprendre

\- Non je ne suis pas bloqué ici avec vous, je me suis sortit de situation bien plus terrible ! riposta Samus en réponse à cette expression

\- Et bien c'est se que nous allons voir. Mon donjon est un véritable labyrinthe que change en permanence de forme. Sachez-le : deux chemins ne se ressemblent jamais.

Samus prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la large porte métallique qui la séparait des catacombes du bâtiment. Puis, elle se lança et fut surprise de tomber sur un escalier entouré de gargouilles et autres statues de démons. L'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le noir donna enfin sur une porte. La porte était délabrée et en bois. Elle était couverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Samus se demanda si ce n'était pas une partie inexplorée ou abandonnée du donjon. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un grand autel représentant une créature provoquant la folie chez quiquonque la regardait trop longtemps. Ne voyant aucune porte elle revint sur ses pas et... la porte avait disparue ! Elle se retourna de nouveau et une porte en bois lisse et luisante apparue. Dracula ne mentait pas apparemment. Elle ouvrit la porte et était dans un étroit couloir. Au fond, une porte géant en fer se dressait. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre du prince noir des vampires.

\- Alors, déjà de retour ? Demanda Dracula se tenant sur son balcon

Samus se jeta en pleur sur le sol tapissé de la pièce. Son admirateur se jeta à son secours et la prise dans ses bras. Samus s'endormir aussitôt.

Cette fois-ci, Samus fut contente de se réveiller dans le lit de Dracula. Elle se disait que si elle était vraiment perdue, elle saurait que cette endroit est sans aucun danger. Et remarqua rapidement la présence de Dracula dans le lit, a ses côtés sous la couverture. En observant son visage, elle se mit à rougir : il était nu ! Elle commença à soulever mais s'arrêta à la partie cocasse de son partenaire et se leva.

Elle chercha du regard une porte autre que la sortie afin d'essayer de trouver une éventuelle salle de bain. Cette question lui vint soudain à l'esprit : les vampires se lavent-ils ? Elle trouva une porte en bois avec une poignée en or et découvrit une salle de bain, ou plutôt celle du Moyen-Âge. Une bassine d'eau se trouvait au centre de la pièce accompagnée de différents savon parfumés. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle était chaude mais avait étrangement l'air de n'avoir pas été changé depuis des centaines d'années. Elle prit un savon et se frottait toutes les parties du corps, même les plus intimes...

Quand elle sortit de la pièce toute propre, Dracula s'était lui aussi habillé. Samus le trouvait magnifique, comme s'il était prêt à aller à un bal. L'homme mystérieux et envoûtant proposa un dîner à la chandelle. Samus n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et fut donc étonné qu'on lui propose un dîner le matin mais accepta, guidée par une faim de loup.

À la fin du repas Dracula se déshabilla derrière un rideau, mais Samus attendit. Quand il sortit en se cachant rapidement sous sa couette, elle se déshabilla devant lui longuement en prenant tout son temps. Quand elle fut finalement nue, elle se mit sous la couverture et se plaqua contre Dracula. Celui-ci était gêné mais osa commettre un acte terrible qui allait changez leurs destins à tous les deux.


	2. Choix

Dracula ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais était sûr que son pouvoir était extraordinaire. C'était un acte dangereux, mais les conditions étaient réunis. Il venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Samus. Là où l'homme pâle devint une tomate, la femme ne changeait pas de couleur et se sentait sûr d'elle. Elle forçait afin de ne pas se décoller de son conjoint. Elle alla même au point de faire pas sa langue entre les lèvres de Dracula. Celui-ci ne résista pas et ouvrit la bouche, en profitant de faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de son amante. Ils se prirent chacuns dans les bras et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les seins massifs de Samus s'écrasants et s'aplatissants sur le corps de son admirateur qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Soudain, une main se décrocha et attrapa le sein droit de Samus. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, changez de couleur de peau à son tour, se dégagea et se retourna. Dracula se remit en question un certain moment, en se demandant ce qu'elle espérait vraiment. Finalement, il s'endormit. Le lendemain, le malheureux se découvrit seul au lit. Un papier était posé sur la table sur lequel était écrit :

« Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens après notre expérience de cette nuit. Je pensais savoir ce que je faisait, mais ce n'était que balivernes. Je pensais avoir finalement rencontré l'homme qui me comprendrait, mais ça n'a pas été toi. Quand tu t'es aggripé à moi, j'ai eu une vision du futur où tu m'accrochais à des instruments de torture dénudée et tu me fouettais et me violait. J'ai donc renoncer et suis repartie dans les couloirs du donjon. Malgré tout, j'espère te revoir un jour. -Samus »

Dracula se dépêcha de soulever l'un des tapis de la pièce en dessous duquel se trouvait une trappe. Derrière cette trappe se trouvaient une salle remplie d'objets de valeurs incommensurables et pris un os reflétant la fine lumière envahissant la pièce. Il fit alors un vœu en prenant dans sa main l'artefact en demandant à ce que Samus puisse rentrer chez elle simplement. L'os devint poussière et son souhait se réalisa. Mais il y avait une contrepartie : il deviendrait aveugle. Samus sortie rapidement du donjon en se moquant de ce qui lui avait fait peur auparavant. Mais elle eu une pensée pour celui qu'il l'hébergea avant.

Quelques mois après sa mésaventure dans le château délabré, il n'y eu plus trop d'activités là bas et Samus ne faisait que de se questionner sur le devenir du grand homme. Elle n'y était jamais retournée par peur de faire une bêtise, mais elle devait se lancer. Un jour, en compagnie de Pac-Man, Lucina et Megaman, elle fut transportée dans le château où elle n'osait plus revenir. Et, au moment où son ancien ami devait apparaître, il ne se passa rien. C'était vide. Lucina, qui connaissait les émotions de son amie, la prit sur son dos et l'emmena dans les couloirs secrets de la demeure.

Ils étaient sombres et vides, à un point où on se demandait s'ils n'étaient point abandonnés. A un moment, elles arrivèrent dans la chambre. Toujours les mêmes meubles. Toujours le même lit. Comme avant. Et au balcon, l'homme pâle se tenait et tourna de façon vive la tête avec Samus et Lucina.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble et lugubre manoir, messieurs... mesdames ?... Excusez moi je suis aveugle... dit-il

\- C'est moi ! Repondit Samus

\- Ma belle, cela doit faire trois mois...

\- Je suis accompagnée de ma chère amie Lucina !

\- Mes salutations... dit Lucina

\- Mais sinon... pourquoi êtes vous revenue, ma dame ?

\- Pour ça...

Samus courra vers le comte pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut tendre et délicieux pour chacun.

Aran pris Dracula par le col et le fit tomber sur le lit, où elle commença à enlever les habits de son amant.

[LEMON]

Samus attrapa le pénis encore flasque de Dracula, mais la première action avec celui-ci lui redonna sa dureté espérée. Elle était longue et réchauffait tout le corps de la chasseuse de prime. Lucina s'étaient assise sur l'une des chaises en pierres et avait rentrer ses mains dans sa culotte. Elle poussait des gémissements tandis que Samus suçait le sexe du comte vampirique.

Soudainement sans prévenir, le sperme du vampire s'élança dans la bouche d'Aran, et celle-ci le trouva drôlement délicieux. Ce fut alors à son tour de se déshabiller, mais Dracula pris le dessus et lui lécha le sexe. Samus gémit de plaisir immédiatement, mais la fête ne faisait que commencer.


	3. L’amour

L'ambiance était chaude alors que les cris de la chasseuse de primes se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Lucina, elle, avait enlevée son haut et attrapait ses seins avec la main droite, tandis que la main gauche gigotait à l'intérieure d'elle. Sans prévenir, de la cyprine s'élança du vagin de Samus vers la tête de Dracula. Celui-ci pris un bout de la couverture et s'essuya avec. Il se mit ensuite à hauteur de sa compagne et commença à faire des aller-retours contre le clitoris de Samus.

\- Rentre, s'il-te-plaît... demanda d'une voix douce la femme nue

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le comte

A ce moment précis, le penis de Dracula rentra dans les entrailles de Samus. Il trouvait cela incroyablement bon, et ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête.

\- Toi, vient ici te joindre à la fête !

Lucina rougit fortement quand elle comprit que c'était à elle que s'adressait Samus.

\- Je ne-ne su-suis pas-pas-pas sur qu-que cela soit ne-nécessaire-re... répondit-elle en bégayant

\- Très bien, je te laisse sûrement avec ton fantasme sur Shulk...

\- Comment tu...!

La guerrière ne voulut pas terminer sa phrase et commença à enlever le reste de ses vêtements, pour ensuite se rapprocher silencieusement. Elle posa son vagin sur les lèvres de Samus et celle-ci se mit à le lécher vigoureusement sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Dracula, quant à lui, s'était agrippé aux seins de Lucina et les léchaient.

\- Je crois que...! dit le comte au bout d'un moment

\- Oui vas-y ! Remplie-moi ! Je veux tout !

Le sperme de Dracula débordait du vagin de Samus, qui pouvait perdre connaissance à tout moment tellement elle était chaude. Lucina, elle, s'était belle et bien évanouie par les talents de Samus.

Quelques heures plus tard, la guerrière se réveilla nue sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Samus, vêtue de sa fidèle tenue bleu, se tenait devant elle, n'attendant qu'elle se lève.

\- Samus ?

\- Rhabilles-toi ! Il faut que l'on aille au village pour les prochains matchs !

\- D'accord ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Après quelques minutes, Lucina était de retour.

\- Bon on y va ?

\- Tout de suite !

Samus, sur le chemin, dit une demande à son amie.

\- Tu peux garder un secret ?

\- Je sais pas... On va dire oui ?

\- Je vais sûrement devoir arrêter le combat.

\- Qu-quoi ?!? Mais pourquoi ?!? Tu es l'une des meilleures joueuses de tous les temps !

\- Mais pas pour toujours !

\- Ouf, s'exclama Lucina

\- Je pense pendant au plus deux ans...

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances que je sois enceinte, et pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire prospérer ma famille, dont je suis l'unique représentante depuis la mort de mes parents...

\- Je te comprend...

\- Merci.

\- Par contre je peux être sa marraine ?

\- Alors calme toi d'abord, et ensuite je vais déjà réfléchir à des prénoms...

La journée se finit paisiblement, Samus et Lucina était revenue à leurs habitations respectives, et, le soir venu, une lettre noire avec des ailes de chauve-souris passa par la fenêtre alors ouverte et se déposa sur la table. La chasseuse de primes comprit sans trop d'effort qui était l'auteur de cette lettre. Elle l'a pris et l'a lue :

Ma chère Samus,

Je crains ne pouvoir jamais vous rendre visite dans votre demeure, et vous de même, je me permets donc de tenir une promesse. Je décide dès aujourd'hui de vous envoyer une lettre tous les dimanches jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares. Ne pouvant pas rendre visite à notre enfant, je vous laisse le choix du nom, et quel qu'il soit, je sais qu'il sera le plus beau existant.

Cordialement,

\- Dracula

Hey !

Voilà la fin de ma première fanfiction, qui ne sera pas la dernière ! Je ne sais pas si je ferais un épilogue à cette histoire, mais je suis certain de faire vivre d'autres aventures douteuses et intimes aux personnages de Smash Bros. et des autres univers que j'aborderais !


End file.
